Five by Five by Five
by daviderl
Summary: Sequel to Five by Five. Faith asks Willow to help her find and destroy Alti. But to do that they have to enter the timeless spirit world called The Void.


Five by Five -- by Five  
Chapter One  
  
It was early afternoon and Buffy decided to take a short nap before supper and patrolling. As she walked past Willow's room on the way to hers, she saw Willow sitting in bed, her back against the headboard, holding a pillow in her lap.  
  
"Hey, Will." Buffy said as she went past the door. Then she turned around and looked back in when Willow didn't answer.  
  
Buffy saw that she was deep in thought, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hey." She said again as she walked in.  
  
Willow looked up momentarily with unfocused eyes, gave her a small smile, then went back to her brooding.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Willow didn't answer.  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on Willow's ankle.  
  
This brought Willow out of her reverie. "Oh. Hi, Buffy. What's up?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem kind of preoccupied. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Sure. I guess. Maybe. "  
  
"Come on, Will, spill it. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Willow hesitated. "I got a call from Faith today, this morning, while you were asleep."  
  
"I thought I heard the phone. Faith, huh? Gosh, what's it been, a month since she left? So what did she have to say? Is she all right?"  
  
"I couldn't tell."  
  
"Is she in Sunnydale?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think so. She didn't say."  
  
"Well, what DID she say?"  
  
"She said she wants my help. She needs me to help her go after Alti."  
  
"Really? Don't tell me she's found another body to possess."  
  
"No. Faith thinks she's still a spirit."  
  
"So -- what? She wants you to put her into someone's body just so she can kill her?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "I think she wants me to take her into the Void to help her find Alti. And if she is there, she wants me to help her kill her."  
  
Buffy's eyes got big. "Really? That sounds kind of dangerous."  
  
"I know, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I want to."  
  
"Did you tell her that?"  
  
Willow shook her head again. "Huh, uh. I told her I'd have to think about it."  
  
"So what have you decided?"  
  
"Nothing, yet. I'm still weighing the pros and cons."  
  
"What's to weigh? If it's that dangerous, just tell her no."  
  
"I want to, I really do, but I feel like I should help her."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, because of what Alti did to her. You know, Buffy, we never should have let her leave like that. Even though she tried to hide it, I know she was really freaked about Alti invading her mind like she did. And I just feel so bad that we didn't try to do more to help her deal."  
  
"Willow, you know as well as I do that there was no way we could have kept Faith here against her will short of hog tying her."  
  
"I know. But I just feel so guilty about it."  
  
Willow didn't speak for a few seconds, then said, "And I discovered two other things."  
  
"What other things?"  
  
"When I cast the spell to try to neutralize Alti's powers, I was just a little bit into Faith's mind, and that's when I discovered that Alti has this incredibly powerful evilness in her. Maybe even more than I had when I was trying to destroy the world. And evil like that shouldn't be allowed to exist. But the thing is, I'm scared, Buffy. I'm really scared that I might not be strong enough to go up against Alti and not get killed, even with Faith with me."  
  
"Oh, Willow, then how could you even consider it?"  
  
"Because of the second thing I found out."  
  
"What second thing?"  
  
"That Faith has to be the loneliest and the saddest person there ever was. There wasn't even the tiniest bit of joy or happiness in her anywhere. Buffy, I feel so sorry for her, and I feel like I just have to do something."  
  
Neither one spoke, each trying to come up with a solution that would help Faith without getting anyone killed.  
  
Finally, Buffy asked, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Willow smiled and reached out for Buffy's hand. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Your mind was already made up, wasn't it?"  
  
"Not really. Well, sort of. I was waiting to see what you'd say."  
  
"Willow, this isn't my decision. You're the one who's going to be there, not me."  
  
"Well -- not exactly. Do you remember when we all joined together when you went up against Adam? Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could do something like that again. You know -- you, me, and Faith?"  
  
Buffy wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.  
  
"Wow," she said. "That's -- quite a plan there, Will."  
  
"I know. And I know it's risky. And I'm sure you probably aren't real crazy about joining minds with Faith. But I don't think I can do it without you. And I don't know anyone else who's strong enough, or who I'd trust enough."  
  
"So, basically, it's up to me -- again."  
  
"Basically." Willow agreed meekly. "But you don't have to decide right now!" She continued, a bit more animated. "Sleep on it; mull it over; talk to Giles or to Xander if you want to. Faith's waited this long, it won't hurt for her to wait a little longer."  
  
"You really can't do this without me?"  
  
"I - we, could try. But as strong as Alti is, and as unsure and as worried as I'd be, well, I don't think it would be pretty."  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything. And if Faith calls back, you tell her the same thing."  
  
"So when do you think you'll know?"  
  
"Give me until tomorrow afternoon, I should know by then."  
  
"Thanks! I know you'll do the right thing."  
  
"Hey! No pressure here!"  
  
"Of course! You're right - pressure-free Slayer decision. Entirely up to you - to do the right thing."  
  
"I'm leaving now. Not another word!"  
  
"My lips are sealed. Quiet as a mouse. Just waiting for the right de . . . ."  
  
"Bye, Willow. I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon, and not a minute sooner."  
  
Buffy left the room before Willow could add anything else. Willow smiled after her, then her frown of concern returned. She was sure Buffy would agree, but even so, would it be enough?  
Chapter Two  
  
"So, what do you think? Should I do it?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. It sounds very dangerous. Are you sure Willow's telling you everything?"  
  
"Well, sure. I guess. I don't think she'd deliberately hold anything back, would she?"  
  
"Buffy, you know Willow better than any of us do. What do you think?"  
  
"I think Willow's being straight with me. It's Faith I'm not so sure of. I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers."  
  
"Then before you make an rash decisions, perhaps you should talk to Faith yourself."  
  
"You're probably right. Good old Giles, what would I do without you?"  
  
.....  
  
"Well, should I, or shouldn't I?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, Buff, I don't like it, and I don't trust Faith as far as I could throw her."  
  
"So you're saying I shouldn't do it?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying get all the facts first. See, I don't understand Willow getting all feely for Faith all of a sudden. Something doesn't sound right. Just don't rush into anything without being sure, that's all I'm saying."  
  
.....  
  
"No! No, Buffy. That's crazy! I mean, I love Willow and all, but no. You don't need to go off into some spirit hell dimension with Faith. I lost you once, I couldn't bear to lose you again."  
  
"But Willow would be with us, and you know how strong SHE is."  
  
"So if she's that strong, then why do they need you?"  
  
"Because they can use all the help they can get."  
  
"You're going to do it anyway aren't you? Aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. That's why I've been asking everyone what they think."  
  
"You're going to do it, I know you are. You can't say no to Willow about anything!"  
  
"Dawny, that's not true . . . .'  
  
"Sure it is. So go on then! GO! What do you care what we think?"  
  
"I do care. You know that."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
.....  
  
"Well, did you decide yet?"  
  
"No. I want to talk to Faith. No one seems to trust her. And I have to admit, I'm a little concerned about all this."  
  
"Sure. No problem. She's supposed to call in a day or two. You can talk to her then."  
  
"No, I'd rather talk to her face to face. I think I'd know better if there was something she was hiding."  
  
.....  
  
"Hey, B. What's the buzz?"  
  
"Faith. Hi. Come in."  
  
"So, I guess Willow filled you in on our little adventure, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. And I've got a few concerns."  
  
"Shouldn't be anything for you to worry about. We'll be fine. Willow and I can handle Alti, no problem."  
  
"Well, that's just it, it won't be just the two of you. She wants me along too."  
  
"I don't know why. Willow's a wicked bad witch. No reason to drag you into the mix."  
  
"Well, she doesn't think so. Alti's powerful, Faith, maybe even more so than Willow."  
  
"Is that what she said? Where is she? We need to get this straightened out right now."  
  
"She's not here. I told her I wanted to talk to you alone, just the two of us."  
  
"Well, we've talked. Now if there's nothing else . . . ."  
  
"I don't think you understand, Willow's leaving the decision up to me. If I say go, we go - all three of us."  
  
"So then it's a no-go, huh? Figured you screw things up. That's why I went to Willow. But I thought she'd have more balls than that."  
  
"Faith, it's not a matter of - balls, it's a matter of not being stupid."  
  
"You know, you'd think a Slayer . . . ."  
  
"Faith, if it was just me it would be different. But when it comes to putting my friends in danger, I draw the line."  
  
"Oh, sure, like you've never done that before."  
  
"You're right, I have, but it was only when I felt I was able to control the situation."  
  
"That's a load of crap and you know it! You just don't want Willow helping me, that's all. You're still pissed at me for all the problems I caused you. Including Angel."  
  
"That's not true . . . ."  
  
"Sure it is, and you KNOW it. I'll tell you what, BUFFY -- screw this and screw you! I'm out of here!"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"It didn't go well?" Willow asked, seeing the look on Buffy's face.  
  
"No, it didn't." Buffy told her. "Faith wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"Did you even give her a chance? You know, sometimes you jump on people before they can get things out."  
  
"Yes, I gave her a chance, or I tried to. But just as soon as I told her you wanted me to be with you guys, she got all defensive and pissed off and stormed out of the house."  
  
"Well, maybe I can talk to her."  
  
"I wouldn't bother if I were you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't think you should go through with this, it just sounds too risky."  
  
"I know it is, but I want to help her."  
  
"Will, you don't have to prove anything to anybody."  
  
"What do you mean - I don't have to prove anything? Is that what you think? That I'm trying to show you guys that I'm good now, and that I have to fight this Big Evil so you'll know I am?"  
  
"No! Of course not. It's just that it doesn't make any sense to do this. Alti's gone and there's no reason to think she'll be back. And I know this is going to sound cold-hearted, but Alti is Xena's problem, not ours. Why do anything to make her want to come after any of us?"  
  
"That's not the only reason, Buffy. I'm doing this because of Faith. She needs my help. She needs me."  
  
"You know, Xander is having a hard time understanding your sudden compassion for Faith, and I have to agree with him. It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"That's because you weren't there, inside her mind. It was terrible, Buffy, terrible and lonely and sad. She needs someone. And right now, that someone seems to be me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Willow, but you can't do this, you just can't."  
  
"I CAN'T do this? Are you telling me what to do now? When did you become my mother?"  
  
"No, Will, of course not. It's just - I don't want you to die, that's all. Can't you understand that?"  
  
"Buffy, you're the Slayer, and you have all these powers -- your strength and your speed and stuff, and you've saved the world over and over. And that's really great! But I have powers too, and now I have a chance not only to try to rid the world of this great evil, but actually help someone who's alone and lost."  
  
"Well, I can see this is getting us nowhere. Willow, listen to me, please - don't do this! Okay? Just don't."  
As the door of Spike's crypt crashed open, he grabbed a piece of steel pipe he kept handy just in case.  
  
"You again?" He exclaimed as Faith marched in. "I thought you left town."  
  
"I did, but I'm back now. And you can put down the pipe, I'm not here to make trouble."  
  
"Oh? Then why are you here?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Oh, sure! Come on in - Spike's got the welcome mat out. Stay as long as you'd like."  
  
"Not that kind of favor, I got my own place, a motel room."  
  
"Oh, okay. So what is it I'm supposed to do now? Run out and get you some Chinese?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. You see, Willow and I have this project we're working on, and we could use a little help."  
  
"So why not go to Buffy? I thought she'd be your number one choice, seeing how you two are in the same line of work, and all."  
  
"Nah, B. and I don't get along, not like you and me."  
  
"Oh, right! I forgot, we're the best of pals now."  
  
"Hey, you're not holding a grudge about all that Alti-in-my-head thing are you? 'Cause I got to tell you, I'm way past all that. As far as I'm concerned, we're good."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because while I was getting my ass kicked all over the place, you were the one doing the kicking."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't forget, it wasn't really me in control when that happened. And, if I remember right, I was the one who didn't want to dust you."  
  
"Only because you wanted an errand boy, and not out of the goodness of your heart."  
  
"Look, Spike, we could go round and round about this all day long, but like I said, I'm here to ask a favor, that's all. And if you won't do it for me, then how about for Willow? You two are friends, right?"  
  
"I suppose. So just what is this big favor?"  
  
"Willow and I are going after Alti. After what she did to me, I want some payback, and Willow's agreed to help me."  
  
"So if she's in another body, then I assume you know whose it is?"  
  
"No, no body. We're going to have to go into the spirit world to find her. I think Willow called it the Void."  
  
"Have you two lost your bloody minds? Don't you know that once you're there you can never get back?"  
  
"Alti didn't have any trouble coming back. And Angel did it. And I hear even Buffy came back."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? Buffy was in some kind of heaven, and it was Willow's magic that brought her back. But if you two go, who's going to bring you back? No one, that's who! And as far as Angel goes, he was in one of the HELL dimensions! Which leaves us Alti. She probably is right where you think she is, but she's got this powerful, and EVIL, Mojo working for her, that's how she's able to come and go as she pleases."  
  
"What? Are you some kind of expert on the subject, or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I died, remember? And when I did, I could feel my soul being pulled out of my body. And at the same time there was this evil demon- like presence taking its place. And I knew my soul was lost to me, somewhere in that Void, forever. So, yeah, I'd say I was an expert."  
  
Faith shook her head sadly.  
  
"You know, I started checking up on you after I got rid of Alti, and from the stories I heard, I really thought you had a set. But it looks like those stories are the same kinds of lies you vamps always tell about yourselves - how bad you are and how you're not afraid of anything. Oh well, I guess maybe Willow and I will go talk to Xander. He might not be much good in a fight, but at least he has the guts to try."  
  
"Xander! That sodding bloke didn't even have the stones to get married."  
  
"So it proves that he's smart, that's always a plus. See ya around, Spike. Watch out for the boogie-man."  
  
"Wait a minute! Let me think about this. Bollocks! I must be really off my rocker. Okay, if Willow wants me, then I guess I'm your man. I tried killing my self once, looks like I'm finally going to get my wish."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Willow answered the phone on the second ring.  
  
"Willow," Faith said enthusiastically. "You can stop worrying about Buffy, I've found somebody else to help us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike. He said he'd be willing to join our little get together. I know he's only a vamp, but he seems like he knows his way around. So what do you think?"  
  
"I think we can't use him. He doesn't have a soul, and that's how we'll be moving through the Void - using our souls, or spirits, or whatever."  
  
"Damn! I really thought he would finally be of some use."  
  
"Well, maybe he still can. We're going to need some one to watch over our bodies while we're out of them. And seeing how Buffy feels about all this, I'd just as soon she didn't know."  
  
"I can't believe you're still worried about what she thinks. Don't you think it's time you grew a pair of your own?"  
  
"You just don't understand. It's not that I'm worried about what she thinks, it's just . . . . Look, let's not worry about Buffy. We need to concentrate on what we have to do."  
  
"Sure. Anything you say. So, are we still going to use Spike?"  
  
"I guess so. Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm in the lobby of this dive motel I'm staying at. The guy at the desk said I could use his phone, but I think he's getting a little antsy. We should meet somewhere, you got any ideas?"  
  
"I don't think you should come here. Even though Buffy'll be patrolling pretty soon I think you should stay away."  
  
"So how about at Spike's? We're going to be there anyway if he's going to look out for us."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be there in an hour or so. I'll see you then. 'Bye."  
"You going out?" Dawn asked as Willow was filling an over-sized purse with the candles and crystals and mystical herbs and powders she would need.  
  
"Yeah, for a little while. You'll be all right, won't you? I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"No, not this time, maybe some other time."  
  
"You're going to do that hell dimension spell with Faith, aren't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what. Buffy already asked me if I thought she should go with you guys. I told her no. So I guess you two are going to do it anyway, huh?"  
  
"Dawn, you have to promise me that you won't tell Buffy, okay?"  
  
"Are you guys going to die?"  
  
"God, no, Dawn! Of course not! Don't even think that! We'll be fine, really."  
  
"Then why can't I tell Buffy?"  
  
"Because she won't understand why I have to do this. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Willow turned to leave, then turned back. "Are you going to say anything to Buffy?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Willow squeezed Dawn's hand and smiled at her. "Thanks. I know I can count on you."  
  
Dawn smiled back her, but it was an uneasy, worried smile.  
"Is this everything?" Faith asked. "Doesn't look like much."  
  
"It'll be enough." Willow answered. "Most of the magic is in me. These are just to help me focus."  
  
"There's no way I can talk you birds out of this?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just take care of our bodies." Faith told him. "But if I find out you've been screwing around with them while we're away. . . ."  
  
"It'll be all right." Willow said to her. "I trust him." But she still gave Spike a pointed look.  
  
"I think it would be better if we did this down there." Spike told them, indicating the pit. "So if anyone comes looking for you, she might not find you."  
  
"She, meaning Buffy." Faith said.  
  
"Well, you didn't want her help, so I figured you don't want her interfering."  
  
After climbing down the ladder and putting down a mattress and blankets to lie on, Willow started arranging the candles and crystals in a geometric pattern around the area where she and Faith would be. She then mixed several herbs and powders together and lit the mixture.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask one question?" Spike asked.  
  
"What is it?" Faith was getting a bit irritated.  
  
"Once you two are there, and assuming you can find Alti, just how do you propose to actually kill her?"  
  
"We'll just have to figure that out." Willow said, her confidence slipping a little. "We'll know what to do, don't worry."  
  
"Fine. Do what you have to do, I'll watch over your bodies. Go on."  
  
The two women lay down side-by-side on their backs, their feet next to the other's head, their left hands clasped together. In their right hands they held crystals, resting on their stomachs. Willow held a Galena stone to remove any self-doubt and to enhance her inner energy. And Faith held a Tiger's Eye to give her the confidence to use the power inside her. Plus, the stones gave their souls a link to return to the correct body.  
  
While Spike fanned the smoking concoction in their direction, Willow began reciting the spell that would connect their minds and send them into the Void.  
"Dawn," Buffy said as she entered Dawn's bedroom. "Have you seen Willow?"  
  
"No." She answered, uneasy. "Not for a while. She said she had to go out."  
  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"I don't think so. No, I'm sure she didn't."  
  
Buffy thought for a few seconds.  
  
"She didn't happen to mention anything about Faith, did she?"  
  
"No, she didn't say anything about anybody. She just said she was going out."  
  
"Did she say when she'd be back?"  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
"You know what she's up to, don't you?"  
  
"No." Dawn replied weakly.  
  
"Yes you do. You know very well what she and Faith are going to do. Now where did she go?"  
  
"She didn't say, honest! She just told me not to say anything to you, that's all."  
  
"Dawn, we have to find them, their lives could be at stake!"  
  
"Did you call Xander, or Anya? Maybe they're at Spike's."  
  
"Spike! Of course! I should have thought about him to begin with."  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
"No. You stay here. If either one comes back I want you to call me."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay here and keep out of the way. It's what I do best anyway."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As Faith listened to Willow as she began reciting the ancient spell that would release their souls from their bodies and allow them to connect and then enter the Void, she almost had second thoughts. But before she could say anything, everything began to blur - her sight, sounds, even her thoughts became unclear.  
  
And then she was overwhelmed by new feelings, by sounds that weren't there, and visions of grayness and fog and pinpoints of lights that danced towards and away from her -- swirling, fading and brightening.  
  
Then she "heard" herself ask herself if she was okay.  
  
'Why would I ask myself if I was okay?' Then she realized it must have been Willow.  
  
'I'm fine.' She tried to say, but wasn't sure if she was communicating.  
  
Then she said, or was it Willow? 'Good. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. It'll take a little time, but soon you'll be able to tell your thoughts from mine.'  
  
Faith decided, instead, to concentrate on what she thought she was seeing/not seeing and hearing/not hearing. But the more she concentrated, the more confusing everything seemed to be.  
  
Again, another thought came to her. 'Don't try to take in everything at once. Just let yourself float along. I'll be guiding us. By the time we locate Alti you'll be just fine.'  
  
'How will we know when we find her?'  
  
'See all those lights? Those are the souls. See how they're just drifting around? That's because they're just waiting. If you see one that is moving in a straight line, that will probably be Alti. She will have a destination. When we see one moving like that, we'll try to get as close as possible, which is kind of dangerous, but it will be the only way to tell if it's really her.'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
'After we determine that it is Alti, then we'll destroy her.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Well, I haven't quite got that part figured out yet.'  
  
'A comforting thought. So, this is heaven?'  
  
'I don't think so. I'm not really sure, but it might be like a bus station. The souls are just waiting until they go somewhere else -- heaven or hell, or maybe into a new body. Of course, I'm just guessing.'  
  
As Spike continued to fan the mystic smoke over Faith and Willow's body, he heard the door to his crypt open, and heard Buffy calling his name. He kept quiet, hoping she would think he wasn't there, and would leave.  
  
"What in GOD's name is that stench?" He heard her yell out, her voice sounding quite near the ladder. "Spike? Are you down there? 'Cause if you are, you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing!"  
  
"Bollocks!" Spike said under his breath. "Always the Slayer around when you don't want her."  
  
But he was trapped - he couldn't stop fanning the bowl of smoldering herbs and powders, otherwise he would have gone up to head her off. But he could only sit where he was as Buffy climbed down into the pit.  
  
"Now before you say anything . . . ." Spike started to say.  
  
"I should have known you'd be involved with all this." Buffy interrupted. "What the HELL were you thinking?"  
  
"Hey! They came to me for help because you refused."  
  
"Of course I did! Don't you know how dangerous this is? And do you HAVE to keep fanning those God-awful fumes?"  
  
"It's what keeping them alive, or connected, or something. Willow gave me specific instructions about all this. And, yes, I do know how dangerous it is. But since they couldn't count on you . . . ."  
  
"Don't EVEN start up with me about that. You should have told them no, plain and simple!"  
  
"And then what? Let them go out and find someone else? Someone who might not be as concerned about them? Someone who might take advantage of them in their - helpless state?"  
  
Buffy paused, trying to think of another argument.  
  
"Then couldn't you have at least have found someplace other than this damp, moldy, rat infested hole in the ground?"  
  
"It was the best we could do, under the circumstances. And now, if there's nothing else, you can go."  
  
"Oh no. I'm staying here, just in case. You never know when someone, or something, might come barging in, starting trouble."  
  
"Fine. Stay. Just don't go messing around with their bodies, or even go inside the circle of candles. I don't need them blaming me for something you've done."  
  
Buffy pulled over a chair and sat next to Spike. After a few minutes of them glaring at each other, she asked, "Let me to do that for a while. I might as well do something while I'm here."  
  
"Sure." He said passing the bowl to her. "I could use a break. Just make sure to keep the smoke going in their direction."  
As time passed, if it really did, Faith began to relax and found herself becoming more in tuned to this new experience. After a while she noticed something odd.  
  
'Willow, do you see that one over there? It's not moving.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
"I don't know. Over there, somewhere.'  
  
'Oh yeah, now I see it. Oh, oh! I don't think I like that.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because it is moving, toward us, straight, directly toward us.'  
  
'Now what?'  
  
"I'm going to try moving away from it, at an angle.'  
  
'Now all the other lights are moving pretty fast except that one.'  
  
'That's because we're moving a lot faster, but it keeps coming straight at us. I'm going to try something else.'  
  
'Now everything is back like it was except now that one is moving away from us.'  
  
'That's because I've changed our movement to look like all the others - circles and dips and all. But we're going to follow after it. Try not to lose sight of it just in case I do.'  
  
'What good would that do? I can't tell one direction from another.'  
  
'Well, just tell me if you don't see it."  
  
"I don't see it! It just flashed and then disappeared!"  
  
"I saw it too, I think it must have left the Void. Well, we're just going to follow it out.'  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Before Faith could protest, they were suddenly floating over a small village. As they descended down she could see that it was not very advanced. There were no power lines, no paved roads, and the buildings were barely better than log cabins. Then she noticed that what she thought were horses, weren't. They were about the size of horses, but they seemed to be a cross between cats and -- something else.  
  
The riders were human, almost. They had two arms, two legs, a body, and a head. But the details were different - the skin had a bluish tint, and they all had curly dark hair, almost fur, on their heads. Their eyes seemed to be farther apart. The noses were smaller and flatter. Their ears were unusually large. The mouths didn't seem to have any lips. And they only had three fingers, with a thumb.  
  
'Where are we?' Faith asked.  
  
'I think we're on another world.'  
  
'You mean like another planet?'  
  
'That's what it looks like. I guess souls are universal, they can go into any body anywhere in the universe.'  
  
'Weird, and a little disturbing.'  
  
'We can sightsee later, right now we need to find Alti. I wouldn't be surprised if she's taken over one of the bodies.'  
  
'Which one?'  
  
'That's what we have to find out.'  
  
'How are we gonna do that?'  
  
"I don't know. Look for some kind of unusual behavior. She's evil, so just look for someone being evil.'  
  
'And just how will we know what's evil and what isn't? We don't know anything about these people.'  
  
Willow "pointed" at one of the beings, a particularly large and muscular one. He, or she, had just grabbed another, smaller one and was punching him, or her.  
  
'That's evil on any world. That has to be Alti.'  
  
'So what are we going to do?'  
  
'Just what Alti did to you, and what she did to that big fellow -- take over that body she's beating on and fight back.'  
  
Again, before Faith could protest, she was inside the mind of the doubly frightened being, who appeared to be a "him."  
  
Faith was aware that Willow was trying to calm him, telling him to let them take over his body to fight the big creature. Before he had a chance to reply, Willow was in control.  
  
By now, the smaller one was almost unconscious. Willow blocked the pain messages and tried to get the body to fight back.  
  
'Willow!' Faith said suddenly. 'Let me do the fighting. I'm the Slayer, not you.'  
  
'But this is a male, how can a Slayer fight in a male body?'  
  
'The body has nothing to so with it, it's all in the mind, just like you still have your witch's powers when you're outside your body.'  
  
Willow relinquished control, and just as the big creature that was Alti grabbed the smaller one by the throat to hold it steady for a killing punch, Faith grabbed the hand around her throat and twisted the thumb, breaking it and breaking the hold.  
  
Alti screamed in surprise and a little pain, but before she could recover, Faith drove her fingertips into the soft area of the throat, choking Alti, causing her to cough up blood.  
  
Faith jumped up with a spinning back kick that caught Alti along side her head, whirling and staggering her. Faith followed the kick with four hard punches to the lower back, knocking Alti to her knees.  
  
Faith grabbed Alti's head and twisted it, trying to snap her neck. But the creature's neck muscles were too strong, and Alti was able to grab Faith's forearms and throw her over her head to the ground.  
  
As Faith kipped up to her feet, Alti kicked her in the chest, hurling her back several yards. Alti then jumped the distance, trying to land with both feet on Faith, but she was able to roll out of the way, then kicked out, knocking Alti's legs out from underneath her.  
  
Alti fell flat on her back, and Faith brought one heel down hard on the already damaged throat, causing more blood to gush from the lipless mouth.  
  
As Alti tried to get to her feet, Faith got behind her, grabbing the huge head by the furry hair and jerked it backward. She felt a small pop, then wrenched it to one side then the other, and then back again.  
  
There were snaps and cracks with each yank. Then there was the final, loud break and the body went limp as the creature died.  
  
Faith stood up as she released the dead creature, then looked around as she heard what only could be cheers and applause.  
  
'I think we just disposed of the neighborhood bully.' Faith said.  
  
'That's great,' Willow said, 'But Alti's gone and we have to go after her or we may lose her in the Void.'  
  
Faith felt them beginning to leave the body.  
  
'Willow! Don't!'  
  
Willow stopped.  
  
'Faith, we have to go, NOW!'  
  
'We can't, not right now.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because if we do, this creature will die. Can't you see how bad he's hurt? If we leave now, he'll die for sure.'  
  
'But how will staying keep him from dying?'  
  
'Because of my Slayer's accelerated healing, that's how.'  
  
'Well -- how long will it take?'  
  
'I don't know, a few hours, a day. He's hurt really bad.'  
  
'You realize we may not find Alti again, don't you?'  
  
'That's a chance we'll just have to take.'  
  
'Don't tell me you'd rather save the life of some creature billions of miles from Earth than to go after Alti?'  
  
'A real kick in ass, isn't it? I never would have believed myself.'  
  
'Looks like there's hope for you yet.' Willow said, a bit of respect, and affection, in her voice.  
  
'Yeah, well, just don't let it get around. I've got this reputation, you know.'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
They felt the creature being carried into a one of the larger cabins and placed on a bed. His wounds were being washed and dressed.  
  
Slowly and gradually, Willow and Faith let the creature's mind take back control of his body, but Willow still kept him from feeling too much of the pain. But he was too weak to do anything but rest, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Sometime the next day Faith decided that he was healed enough that they could leave.  
  
'You know,' Faith said, 'If he tries to tell them he was possessed by some thing that talked to itself and caused him to fight like he did, he may be committed to some kind of asylum, for life.'  
  
'Or they may think he's a superhero and put up a statue to him.' Willow answered. 'Are you about ready to go home?'  
  
'Anytime.'  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Once again, they were in the grayness that was the Void. As they traveled homeward, Faith still couldn't understand how Willow was able to navigate her way.  
  
'Must be a witch thing.' She surmised.  
  
Then without notice, Faith found herself lying down, back in her own body. She slowly sat up as Willow did the same. Looking around she was surprised to see not only Spike, but also Buffy, Dawn, and Xander.  
  
"Quite an audience here. How long were we gone?" Faith asked, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.  
  
"Since yesterday. You guys okay?" Buffy answered.  
  
"My throat's a little sore from breathing all that smoke." Faith said. "I can't believe that thing's still burning."  
  
"Magic." Willow said, equally hoarse.  
  
"I think all of us have sore throats." Xander said.  
  
"I feel fine." Spike said, but was ignored.  
  
"I think I need to pee." Faith said.  
  
"Me too." Willow agreed.  
  
"Can it wait 'til we get home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"So what happened?" Dawn finally asked, unable to keep her curiosity contained any longer. "Did you kill Alti?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of." Faith told her and then coughed, and grimacing at the pain.  
  
"Let's get you two home before you do anymore talking. We've got some throat lozenges there, then we want to hear all about it." Buffy said.  
  
After hurried trips to the bathroom and throat drops, Willow and Faith decided they were hungry, so Xander ordered pizza.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Dawn whined. "Tell us! What happened?"  
  
"You want to tell them?" Willow asked Faith, "Or do you want me to?"  
  
"Go ahead, this was your trip, I was just along for the ride."  
  
Going into as much detail as she could remember, Willow told about their voyage into and through the Void. And about following Alti to the other world, what the beings there looked like, and going into the body of one to them to fight Alti. Faith added some description about the fight and killing the creature Alti had possessed. But when they came to part about the decision whether to chase after Alti or stay, Willow looked to Faith.  
  
"Can I tell them?" She asked, as the others looked on, puzzled.  
  
Faith looked like she was very much uncomfortable, but finally said, "Sure, why not."  
  
"Well, we were going to leave to go after Alti, but Faith wouldn't let us. She said if we did that poor being we were in would die from his wounds, so we stayed until the next day until he was well enough to finish healing on his own. She had to be sure he would live before we left."  
  
Everyone looked at Faith, each with surprise on their faces.  
  
"It's no big deal." Faith told them, trying to blow it off. "We can go after Alti any time."  
  
Then without warning, Faith found Buffy's arms around her, and after a few seconds, tentatively and briefly, returned the hug.  
  
"I knew there was good in you." Buffy told her. "You don't know how happy I am you finally let it out."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't let the guy die." Was all Faith could think of to say. And then she grudgingly allowed herself to be hugged by Xander and Dawn. Willow just put one hand gently on her upper arm, smiling knowingly.  
  
"God!" Faith said, trying to act the part. "It was only one little thing. Lighten up!"  
  
"No." Buffy said to her. "It was a big thing. Even though you took a life to save a life, you fought evil to protect the good. That's always a big thing. And it's important to keep that in mind -- it's what keeps us civilized. And I'm proud of you."  
  
"We all are." Willow added.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever."  
  
There was an awkward silence, then Dawn asked, "You're not going to leave right away are you, like you did last time? "  
  
"I was thinking about it."  
  
"Can't you stay the night? You can have my bed, I don't mind bunking in with Buffy."  
  
"Stay. Please." Buffy said quietly.  
  
Faith took a deep breath. "I don't know."  
  
"Willow makes a killer breakfast." Dawn said, trying to persuade her. "And you can sleep as late as you want."  
  
"Sure, why not. I guess it couldn't hurt anything."  
  
"Great! I'll go get some clean sheets right now!"  
  
Faith looked at Buffy. "But don't think this makes us Buds, we still have issues, you and me."  
  
"I know." She replied. "But at least for tonight we're -- five by five."  
  
"By five." Faith added. "But just for tonight."  
  
The End (or not) 


End file.
